Untitled
by Caydie-Rae
Summary: A Thief cat runs loose in Erinn and its up to 3 warriors to track her down, but can they do that without freeing the forbidden one?
1. Chapter 1

A.N: Ok, so this is a story I wrote for my guild a few months back, i own no characters except for Silentsong (who will be introduced later)

Tarlach Server-Pinnacle Guild

* * *

Silence filled the air as 3 warriors made their way to the front of the Queen.

"Your Majesty." they said at the same time.

The Queen, Infinity, looked up from her work on the small outside throne. "Yes? Who might you be?"

The first man stepped forward, "I am Balto, the first knight of the Knighthood of the Wolves Den."

The second, who was a woman, took a step as Balto took a step back. "I am called Dezaray, Your Highness." and she bowed low.

The third walked up and made a slight tip with his hat. "Patkau is my name. I am one of the Nobles in Tir Chronaill.

"What have you come for?" she asked with a slight tone of annoyance.

"We have come for the reward of the capture of Meiku, the cat thief." Dezaray stated proudly.

"Hm, guards, bring the thief to me, and hand out the rewards." She called out coldly, and clapped her hands.

3 servants walked out a small door toward the warriors.

"Inside these bags are your hearts desires." The Queen informed with a wave of her hand.

Balto stuck a hesitant hand in and pulled out...a bad of Begging Strips and a new chew toy.

Dezaray watched Balto throw around the chew toy before sticking her hand in. She swiftly turned the bag upside down and a new Claymore and 50k fell to the ground.

Patkau stuck his head into the bag, and looked around. Finally, he pulled out a life-sized Meiku Keychain!

Suddenly, out from the shadows, there stood Fyurious with his sword drawn.

"YOU FOOL!" bellowed the very angry Queen. "HOW IDIOTIC CAN YOU BE?!"

The guards' coward in fear. "M-Majesty, maybe we can catch her again?"

"AGAIN?! DO YOU THINK TWO WARRIORS IS ENOUGH TO CATCH HER?!"

"We could send Fyurious...."the main guard trailed off.

"Send my best Knight? Out there? You all really must be idiots!" She said, trying to calm down.

"We will need to get another warrior...or revive the weak one down there." She said with a sigh.

*Back to Patkau and Ambehr*

"Sneux is not a suitable lover, Patkau! I absolutely hate being married to the pervert!" Ambehr yelled to Patkau in distress.

Patkau just shook his head, "I've been in love with Princess Rasmi since before you. I thought I would be able to forget her."

Tears welled up in Ambehr's eyes, "You were using me?! HOW DARE YOU! YOU WILL REGRET THIS PATKAU!"

Patkau turned away with a heavy heart to stare at the princess who was aiding the half-dead Balto.

Fyurious looked at the scene around him...such drama....where is this story even going?"

"No clue," said the writer, "But hopefully somewhere good."

*Back to Queen*

"Your Majesty! We have news from the neighboring town, Tir Chronaill." the guard came running waving a scarlet letter in hand.

Queen Infinity snatched it out of his closed fist and smoothed it out before reading.

"Dear Queen Infinity,  
Me and my husband are willing to send our best swordswoman, to aid in your time of need. She shall be on her way now.  
Sincerely,  
Queen Silentakira"

The Queen smirked and nodded her head once. "People of Emain Macha! A hero is on her way! She has come from a distant land to aid us in the capture of MEIKU!"

The crowd cheered.

"It can't be..." Patkau whispered to himself in shock, "They wouldn't risk losing her! The Queen of Tir is a fool!"

"Sir Balto, you must not move! Your wounds are still healing!" The Princess called out to the limping warrior.

"They're sending her?!" Balto asked in horror.

Patkau nodded his head. "Yes, unfortunately."

"They can't! It's nearly impossible to get her on jobs!" Balto exclaimed.

Patkau just stood there, "Not if her Queen asks." He walked off, heading to the towering Queen Infinity of Emain Macha.

The Queen walked down her staircase with her head held high, a small smirk playing at her lips and a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"Guards! Go to the front gate and greet our guest!" she called to them from a distance, and turned to look at the other warriors.

Fyurious, recovering from the weird battle, walked along side her Majesty, waiting to be order what to do.

"Your Majesty, the guest has arrived. He bowed low and showed in a young girl.

"Ah!" The Queen exclaimed, "You must be the warrior from Tir Chronaill. May I have your name?"

The warrior raised her head and stared at the excited Queen. "I go by Titan."

Patkau, made his way past the Queen. "Why would she send you?" he asked himself, staring slightly to the side.

"Balto, false alarm, the Queen was actually smart enough not to send her."

Balto, healing slowly, tore his gaze from the Princess to his long time friend. "The Queen has no reason to send her." He called out to him, in response.

"Sir Balto, you must stay still! You wounds will never heal!" the Princess cried in annoyance.

Ambehr slowly walked behind Patkau, "I'm sorry for yelling, but he's coming here to get me."

Patkau sighed, "I figured he would."

"Your Highness! We have another guest! Prince Sneux from Bangor has come-" Called out a servant, but was interrupted by a loud booming voice.

"Honey! I'm home!" The Queen placed a small hand on her forehead and sighed.

"Sneux! I didn't know you'd be here so soon!" Ambehr cried in despair, looking from Patkau and Sneux.

"Ah, but I am! Now come, my Princess, shall we be on our way?" Sneux said with a low bow and a tip of his feather hat.

Ambehr sighed in annoyance. "My dear Sneux, just what are you planning?" She walked from Patkau's side.

"Ah, your mother has planned a banquet. In honor of you little sister." Sneux said, in a excited tone.

"Hm, fine. Let's go." Ambehr took hold of Sneux's hand and led him out the castle.

*end of Ambehr and Sneux*

Patkau sighed, relieved that she finally left.

Scanning the room, he saw Dezaray talking to the Queen.

"Where have you been?" he asked her, surprised to see her after her disappearance.

Rolling her eyes, Dezaray excused herself from the Queen. "Well, sorry. I was chatting up the Knights, trying to get information. I had my eye on the Queens right-hand man." She replied, walking past Patkau and towards Balto.

Balto, still healing, stood up slowly. "I am able to walk, and my Wolf robe has no damage. I'll heal on the journey.

Titan walked up to the 3 warriors. "Ah, Patkau and Balto! Nice to see you again."

Patkau and Balto nodded, "Same, Titan. Are you ready for the long journey ahead?"

Titan nodded, "I have everything I need."

"Then we must be on our way, Your Highness." Patkau said, turning to Queen Infinity.

Princess Rasmi stood up, catching everyone's attention. "You must let me go with you! As a healer, I cannot let a hurt young man out onto a journey! It's too dangerous!"

But The Queen would not hear of it. "Absolutely NOT!" Queen Infinity cried out, in rage.

"I must! I can't leave a sick man to die in the wilderness!" Princess Rasmi yelled, storming up the stairs to her room.

"I shall go tend to her." Fyurious stated as he made his way from his resting place against the wall.

*Princess Rasmi's Room*

"Princess Rasmi, pack a few pairs of clothing. We leave at dusk." Fyurious told her in a hushed voice.

A smile broke out onto Princess Rasmi's face. "You are letting me go?"

Fyurious nodded, "But I'm coming with you, as to not worry the Queen." He said as he walked out her room and to the Knights Quarters.

*back with the Queen*

The 3, now 4, warriors grabbed their bags, and said there goodbyes.

"Man, I am so, so glad Ambehr interrupted that fight!" Patkau exclaimed, shaking his head. "Would've been killed for sure!"

Balto stopped walking and grimaced, "You knew all along who Fyurious was?!" He said in a temporary anger. "And yet, you let me get killed!" Everybody stopped walking.

Dezaray chuckled.

"Aww, did Rufus get killed by the Big Bad Fyurious?" Titan asked in mock shock.

Dezaray and Patkau burst out laughing.

"My name is BALTO! NOT RUFUS!!"

Suddenly a mocking voice was heard behind them.

"Wow, Balto! The people of Bangor would've been able to hear that!"

Balto, Patkau, and Dezaray all turned to the sound of the voice.

"It's...." Balto trailed off.

* * *

yea its probably a bit fast-paced, but oh well

R&R lemme know what you think of it~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(A.N: Forgot to warn yall but this story is REALLY random...)

* * *

*Bangor with Meiku*

"Meiku, you can't keep doing this your whole life!" a wise voice called behind the pacing cat thief.

"Eldaron! I need to find him! I have to revive him!" Meiku shouted to the weary blacksmith.

"This will not end well..."Eldaron sighed.

Time was short. The 4 warriors stood in front of the familiar stranger.

"Meliadoul, nice to see you again." Meliadoul nodded to Titan and stared at Patkau.

"You wanted to ask me something?" She asked, waiting for the response.

"Where is she?" He asked, suspicious of her sudden appearance.

"She? What, you don't like to say her name anymore?" she asked in a mocking tone.

"A bad omen. Just tell us!"

"Last I heard, she was hiding in Tir Na Nog. Scampering through the dungeons." Meliadoul said with a sigh.

"Right where she belongs." Balto muttered.

*Dusk at the Castle*

"Princess, we must be on our way." Fyurious called to Princess Rasmi.

Nodding her head, she slipped on her back pack and scurried out the door after him.

"Goodbye, Mother."

Night had fallen as our warriors made their way into the town of Tir Chronaill.

"Such a small place." Dezaray noticed as she made her way throw the busy streets of the town square.

Patkau nodded, "Yes, but the Queen prefers it like this."

Titan looked from shop to shop. Watching the residents of Tir converse with each other. "This town is so carefree...."

Balto walked forward, "We must go see the Queen of Tir. She will have information for us."

The group nodded, not noticing Meliadoul sneaking off.

Walking down a familiar path, they made their way past the Chief's House. "Just a little farther." Balto explained to Dezaray.

They passed through the open field near the grave yard, and spotted a large white castle in the distance.

"I give you, the house of Queen Silentakira and King Darkhero." Patkau smiled and made his way to the entrance.

"Welcome home." He said softly to himself. A familiar smile graced Balto's lips as They past the guards and walked straight to the big door of the castle.

*Queen Silentakira's Study*

"Your Highness, the 4 young warriors you had sent have made their way back."

The Queen stood up in surprise, "Well, let them in!" excitement became clear through her tone of voice as she ran out the Study and to the large dining room.

"Dark, the warriors are back!" she said as she popped her head, inelegantly, through the doorway of the room.

King Darkhero simply nodded his head and slowly stood up. "Well, then lets go greet them." a slight smile crossed his features before fading.

Patkau was just about to knock, when the big door suddenly opened.

"Oh, my! You've came back! And you brought a visitor," the petite Queen exclaimed loudly.

The King merely shook his head and walked into the giant lounge room. "You have come for some information, haven't you?"

Balto and Patkau nodded; no longer surprised by the way their King knows things before being said.

"Your Highness's, we are in dire need of information. Meiku seems to be getting farther as we speak." Patkau informed them.

The Queen nodded, "I shouldn't have banished her, if I knew this was going to happen." she sighed, sadly.

"That's why we want to bring her back." Balto said, not at all hesitating.

The Queen looked from Patkau to Balto. "What?! Do you know how much danger that may cause?!" she asked, shocked to hear such statements.

"Your Majesty, we must let her come back! We will need her help to capture Meiku." Dezaray pleaded.

The Queen just shook her head, "No! I will not allow it! She will only cause danger to my people." she swiftly walked down the hall, until her small form became unnoticeable.

"My King, you must agree with me. With the amount of power Meiku has, we alone will not be able to defeat her!" Patkau explained to the undecided King.

The King just sighed and shook his head, as he stood up and followed after his Queen.

"It seems like we are going to have to break some laws." Patkau announced as they walked out the door and back down the Castle path.

"We shall go to Bangor, to see if we can get troops from Prince Sneux." Balto said, calling out his horse and mounting it.

"We shall bring her back!" he whispered fiercely, before turning to catch up with the other 3.

The ride to Bangor was quicker than the warriors thought. Meliadoul, who popped back up behind the group, followed slowly behind on her horse as the others made it past the Geirech Moon Gate.

"Heh, dang Kobold bandits are everywhere!" Balto exclaimed, slightly exhausted.

Dezaray shook her head, "Stop complaining! We're almost here anyway."

Patkau chucked at the childish banter from them. "Meliadoul, I have a question to ask you." he said loudly, waiting for a response through the silence filled air.

"What do you mean? I was right behind you!" she said, quickly. Patkau smirked, "You think I wouldn't have noticed if one of my teammates had disappeared?"

"I don't have to answer you." she exclaimed, stubbornly.

Before Patkau could get another say in the matter, the Moon gate had opened up, revealing to shadowed figures.

"Are we here, Fyurious?" a small voice asked, as the smaller shadow turned around.

"Yes, yes we are." the taller figure said as he got closer.

"Ah, Patkau! We did not get to finish our fight!" Fyurious informed him, as the Princess made her way toward Balto.

"Have your wounds reopened? From all that traveling?" she asked timidly.

Balto shook his head hesitantly.

"I don't think it d-" a loud crash sounded from the opposite side of the Moon Gate.

"FINALLY!!! I've found my way out!"

* * *

well i hope you all liked that one...

R&R plz ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

*Meiku in Dunbarton*

Meiku paced pack and forth behind the Statue. "I need to find him." she muttered to herself, placing a blank stare to the ground.

"I'll mail Eldaron! Get some information on whats happening over there, then move to Tir."

She slinked her way towards the mailbox and placed a letter quietly into the slot. "C'mon Eldy! I need the information...."

A few minutes later, she became impatient and checked the mail.

"Finally! Thank you Eldaron!" she exclaimed as she ripped open the letter and began to read.

"Meiku,

Trouble seems to be brewing in Bangor. Apparently, she escaped. No one knows how, or why. But she's angry. Blew up half the Geirech Moon Gate!  
Hurry back! Help calm things down.

Eldaron"

Meiku's eyes widened. "What?! How can this be! She is supposed to be stuck there! Forever! I have to hurry." she quickly mounted her horse, and made a run for Bangor.

"This is not good..."she whispered to herself in despair.

*with Meiku*

Running down the path that led to the Dragon Ruins, her horse slowed to a stop. "C'mon, what's wrong now?" She quickly unsummoned her horse, and ran across the rickety bridge.

Dust still filled the air, and bits of rocks laid around her. Horror struck her features as she saw Kolbold Miners sprawled out everywhere.

As she walked farther, she took a fearful glance at the Moon Gate. "How can one person do all this damage?!" she wondered in shock.

Making her way into Bangor, she hurried to find her Eldaron, in the rubble of stones and rocks. All that was left of her Precious home, Bangor.

* * *

*With Warriors before time with Meiku*

Patkau waved his hand in front of his face, trying to clear out the dust. "How did she get out?!" he exclaimed as he recognized the figure.

"Don't ask me!" called out Balto, "Ask her yourself!"

Dezaray shook her head, "This is the girl you were afraid of?! She is just a mere child! How much damage can she cause?" she asked, trying to figure out the danger.

Patkau and Titan took a brave step forward with swords drawn high, "Please, don't make us fight you!"

A shriek of laughter pierced through the air.

"A fight?! You dare challenge me? A sweet innocent girl?" her voice became child-like.

"Then you will die!" a horrid whisper reached their ears.

The mist had finally cleared, slowly uncovering the girl.

"No, You're not her!" Balto cried in disbelief.

Dezaray squinted at the form and looked to Patkau, "Who is she?" she asked, confusion hinted in her voice.

"She is Kirasha. She's been stuck in an underground dungeon for years. I guess she had gained enough experience, she's close to her level now."

Dezaray looked confused, glancing to the girl, Kirasha, and grimaced.

"You mean that we got all jumpy for a mere copy-cat?!" she asked.

Titan nodded, solemnly. "Even if she a copy-cat, she can still destroy a whole town."

Balto stood in front of Rasmi, listening to every word. Stealing a glance at Fyurious, he noticed that he was deep in thought.

"We don't have time to duel her. We need to get to the Prince and Princess! Fyurious, do you think you can take her?" Patkau asked, taking a step forward.

Fyurious grinned, "Of course! Do not doubt me."

Balto laughed, "We never did, but your still not forgiven for almost killing me."

The battle between Fyurious and Kirasha was intense. Swords clanged together in blocks and cuts were shown visibly.

Fyurious's sword had lost most of its durability in the fights before and was 4/20. Mentally cursing at his stupidity of not repairing it, He shoved it toward Balto.

A yelp was heard from behind. Balto, who hadn't seen the sword being thrown, was hit directly in the shin by the hilt, causing his shoulder wound to be reopened.

"Fyurious!" Princess Rasmi scolded the grown knight like a child, while he was trying to keep up with Kirasha, who decided hand to hand was a good thing.

Rasmi carefully stitched the wound back up, with a few winced of pain on Balto's part, and bandaged him again.

Patkau sat back and watched the bickering and the fighting; throwing in an icebolt or 2 when he thought was needed.

By the time the battle was over, Fyurious was covered in blood, not his mind you, and gleaming with pride.

"Oh great," Balto muttered, "His ego just got bigger." he sighed as Fyurious started showing off in from of the Princess.

Jealousy filled his thoughts, as he made a fake groan of pain. 'Take that, Fyurious!' he thought, with a smirk in Fyurious's direction.

* * *

*Bangor Disaster*

Fire flourished and filled the empty town of Bangor. All potions, and shops, fell mercilessly to the ground.

Mabinogians crawled on their hands and knees trying to find a safe place to hide. Cries of sorrow and pain filled the air as the fires slowly went out.

"My people!" Cried the new Queen Ambehr, "Please do not lose hope! We shall be saved from this tragedy!"

Some people nodded their heads, eager to listen to their new Queen. Others turned away, unable to take the sight in front of them.

It was just at that time, that the warriors walked into Bangor. They looked around in shock, and sorrow.

"Ambehr! What has happened to this poor town?" Patkau walked up to the Queen to ask, but the poor Queen shook her head.

Soon King Sneux came and placed his hand on Ambehr's. "The town was filled with fire, our buildings burn to the ground, our people coward in fear."

Sadness filled the New King's voice. His precious city, their people, gone in a blink of an eye.

Balto shivered, and looked around. Nothing was left. Barri Dungeon was sealed by a mountain of rocks. The young Priest was nowhere to be found, and it seemed like all hope of Bangor was....lost.

* * *

poor bangor...ah well what do you think?

R&R :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

All through out Erinn, people heard of the devastation and destruction of Bangor.

The Queen Ambehr, silently cried in what was left of her garden. "It'll take months to rebuild my town! Why? How could this have happened?"

Her husband and the warriors walked to her side, comforting her in the best way they saw possible.

Soon after, the warriors left the sorrowful couple an made there way to clean up the debris from the fire.

"We need to go soon. No telling where Meiku is hiding now." Balto informed, taking charge for once.

Patkau, Dezaray, and Titan nodded. "And we need to think of a way to free her, without making a trace that we did." Titan said.

"Well, lets go. We did all we can." Dezaray said, scanning the scene before her.

Most of the debris had been picked up, so all that was left was the rebuilding.

"Ambehr, we must be on our way. Meiku is still on the loose and we think she is heading toward Dugald Aisle." Patkau said to her.

The Queen only nodded, not saying a word, afraid she might break down crying in front of them.

The warriors walked out of Bangor, heads held up high, but sorrow filling there hearts.

* * *

*Meiku*

Meiku made her way back through the town of Dunbarton. Silent tears fell unnoticed with each step. "My home, my family. Gone." she thought, thinking of her older sister.

"Sister, I'm so sorry." she cried finally feeling a wet streak roll down her cheek.

"I need to talk to the Queen of Emain Macha." she decided as she called out her horse.

Pulling the reigns around she made her way through Dunbarton unnoticed, and crossed to Emain Macha.

"I will be forgiven..."

*end of Meiku*

* * *

The warriors slowly made their way through Geirech.

"How are we going to find her?" asked Princess Rasmi, as she tended to Fyurious's wounds.

Balto seethed in anger. "Just what are you doing?!" he said low enough for only Fyurious to hear.

Fyurious smirked, "I'm hurt, so the Princess is healing me." he said loudly, causing everyone to look up from around the small campfire.

Patkau sighed. "Let's just sleep. Dezaray, Titan and Rasmi can share a tent, while me, Fyurious and Balto can share the other."

Balto glared at Patkau.

"I will have her." he muttered mostly to himself.

* * *

*In Tir Na Nog*

"C'mon, c'mon." a tired voice said, slashing at the bats in Albey Dungeon. "I've done this dungeon 435 times. I know there's a way out!"

She rammed her shoulder against the hard rock wall at the end of the dungeon, and cried out in pain.

"Dislocated again." she muttered slamming her fist forcefully at the wall.

Sighing she made her way back to the dungeon alter.

"I will be free!" she roared to the empty town.

"I have to be..." she whispered as she crawled into her tent, crying throughout the night.

* * *

*Warriors*

The wind blew swiftly, as if in a hurry to reach a certain area.

The night before, Balto and Fyurious had gotten into a big argument, dragging Patkau with them.

*FLASHBACK*

"She's mine, you egotistical man!" Balto called out as Fyurious started to walk out the tent. "Does her mother even know she's here?!"

Fyurious stopped dead in his tracks. "What do you think, you moron?" he said a smirk playing at his lips.

Balto stood up from his bed, "You took her out of her own home! Without permission?!" Balto yelled, anger filling his voice.

Before Fyurious could reply, a small head popped in the tent doorway. "Everything alright in here?" Titan asked.

Balto frowned. Fyurious glared. Patkau just sighed.

"Guess not." Titan figured and her head was removed from the open doorway. "I don't wanna hear a single peep out of this tent, or one of you will be sleepin with the Kobold Bandits." she called as she walked into her tent.

"This will be a long night..."

*END FLASHBACK*

"I can't believe you kept us up all night!" Dezaray sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"No one had seemed to get enough sleep for the journey...no one except the Princess. (-_-")

As soon as the Princess woke up, Balto bent down, motioning for her to get on his back.

"I've trained with the wolves. I'd be able to carry you from Tir to Bangor to Emain." he informed her.

So she hesitantly complied.

After a few minutes of walking, and Fyurious glaring, the Princess had fallen asleep.

A gust of wind flew past, and titan caught what looked to be Meiku on a horse heading to Emain.

"What's wrong, Titan?" Dezaray asked, concerned with the look on her friends face.

"I thought I saw....never mind." Titan shook her head and continued walking.

'It was her though...'

* * *

Kirasha, after the battle, limped her way to sit against the nearest rock wall.

Barely able to take the pain, she felt herself slip in and out of consciousness.

She saw the shadow of a figure crouch down in front of her and pick her up.

"Who are you?" her voice cracked as she spoke.

But the man merely smiles, "Can't tell you that."

* * *

*Emain Macha*

As Meiku walked into Emain, a poster stapled to one of the street lights caught her eye.

"Missing: Princess Rasmi of Emain Macha; Reward: 1 mil.k and will be granted one request."

Meiku smirk, "A request huh?" she ripped the poster off the light and turned and made her way to the castle.

* * *

*Queen Infinity*

Queen Infinity was in distress. Never, in all her years, did she expect her daughter to run off....with Fyurious, of all people!

She walked to the Royal Dining hall, and was about to sit down when a bang was heard in the front hall.

"You're Majesty-"

"Guards! Arrest her immediately!" the Queen shouted, looking at the cat thief in shock.

"Wait! You must hear me out!" The guards tackled her to the ground.

"I shall hear nothing from a thief!" the Queen made to turn back to the Dining Hall, but was stopped by the cat's words.

"I know where-"

"ah ah! We mustn't give that away." a female voice whispered into Meiku's ear, while covering her mouth.

"Who are you?" Meiku asked, curiously.

"Me? Heh, just call me the Writer." The writer, dressed as one of the guards, dragged Meiku out the door.

"I'd suggest you run. The warriors will be coming back soon." the Writer said before disappearing into thin air.

* * *

well...you know what to do~ ;D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

*Tir Na Nog*

"There are people coming for you, you know." The Writer said, looking out the camp door.

"Why would people come for me? I nearly destroyed Erinn!" "She" said, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Apparently, they need your help. Capturing Meiku, the Cat thief." the Writer told her, walking out the camp and toward the graveyard.

"How long have I been here?" she asked, fearing for the worst.

"It's been 6 years since you last saw anybody, huh? Well then, you might remember the people coming for you."

"Who are they, that they think they can free me? I've been exiled. I can't step foot in Erinn again." she said.

The Writer smirked, "They will be here in 3 days. Be ready."

"Wait who are they? Writer? Writer!"

"Be wary of enemies, Si-----...."

She ran out the tent, calling after the writer before falling to her knees. "Please, someone. Help me...."

She fainted on the spot.

* * *

*warriors*

Days had passed as they made their way through Dugald Aisle, with no sign of Meiku.

"Why can't we just head to Tir Na Nog?" Dezaray asked, sighing in exhaustion.

Balto shook his head. "Our only way to TNN was destroyed in Bangor."

"We'll camp for tonight. I think I know a way into TNN without Bangor dungeon." Titan said, pulling out a camp set.

Dezaray pulled out her firewood, and silently made the campfire as Patkau , Titan and Balto set the tents. "How long will it take to get there, Titan?"

"A day at the most, we'll get her out before nightfall tomorrow." Titan said, in a distant voice.

"Whats wrong?" asked Balto.

Titan just sighed. "What will she do if she recognizes us?"

Patkau shook the question off, "Don't worry. Me and Balto will talk to her."

"Ok, the fires done." Dezaray called, turning to see the others.

Everybody gathered around the small fire. Questions running through each of their minds.

"Hey, can I ask you all something?" Dez looked toward the others.

"Yea, shoot." Balto said distractedly, poking at the fire.

"Who exactly is 'she'?"

Patkau sighed. "I knew this was coming..."he muttered, throwing a rock in the distance.

"Her real name is...Silentsong. She's Queen Silentakira's older twin sister. Born to take the thrown, but was exiled 6 years ago."

Dezaray's eyes widened. "Why was she exiled?"

"She was bent on taking over Erinn. Secretly she had a small army of Formors hidden in Alby dungeon. This is why it was closed off from training for some time." Balto informed, calling out his wolf to search the area.

"People found out about her army. The former King was shocked and angry that his daughter would do such a thing, but it was her mother, the Queen, who exiled her." Titan said, tuning her lute.

Silence replaced Dezaray's questions. Balto stood up, unsummoning his wolf, and walked into the tent.

Everyone followed soon after, worrying about what was to come.

* * *

*small town in Sen Mag Plains*

"Daffie! Daffie, love, come see for a minute please?" Miss called out to her husband as she walked to the side of the house.

"What is it, love?" he asked rounding the corner, with his hands in his pockets.

"Travelers. They need a place to stay, and they want to know if it's okay to rest here." Miss said pointing to Patkau, Balto, Dezaray, and Titan.

"Well, sure! We could use some company for a while, but I'll be right back. Got to go talk to the neighbors about something." he said as he crossed the yard, nodding at the travelers, and knocking at the front door to the next house.

Dafayt raised his hand to knock again when the door opened wide.

"I can't see how you can get up this early....It's only 6:00AM." a sleepy voice said, as he saw his visitor.

"Sorry Kouri, but I want you to notify Queen Infinity. Travelers have asked for a resting place. I think its the ones she's looking for."

As we should already know, word travels fast in Erinn. By the time the request came out of Dafayt's mouth, Kouri had sent an owl to the Queen.

Daffie, love. Come inside. The weather is becoming bad, and the dinners ready." Missy called from the outside.

Kouri nodded to Dafayt and walked back into his house.

"Coming, love." he said making his way back to his own house.

* * *

*Kirasha and mysterious weird dude*

Kirasha limped through the Sen Mag Plains, wincing at every step. "Who are you?" she whispered to her savior.

"My name is Ryuushiro. A traveling archer, your lucky i was found you. You would've been dead in a few hours, haha."

Kirasha sighed, "Okay, Ryuu. Just where are you taking me?"

"To a nearby town. We can stop and get your health up there."  
They came up to the town, and literally, ran into Kouri. "Oh, how clumsy of me. I'm sorry."

Ryu merely bowed his head, "No no I should have been watching where I was going. My friend here is injured; we're trying to find a nearby hospital."

Kouri's face brightened. "By all mean, stay at my place. I am a fairly good healer. I can have you healed in a few days."

"Oh no, really we couldn't cause you any trouble, sir." Kirasha said.

"No trouble at all! You're more than welcome to stay." Kouri smiled.

"Alright then, I'll take you up on your offer." Ryu nodded.

Princes Rasmi was the type of person who couldnt let a beautiful day go to waste. She spent most of her resting time in the garden out back, usually helping out Missy or Daf.

"Those flowers are beautiful ma'am." a voice said from behind her. She turned to look and saw a young man in his early 20's watching her. (stalker)

"Oh, yes. As a healer, I like to take my time to study these flowers." she said, turning back to the garden.

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Ryuushiro. A mere traveling archer." he told her, walking closer.

"it's nice to meet you, Ryuushiro. I am Pri-...Rasmi," she smiled, hiding her true identity.

Ryuu gently took her hand and placed a small kiss upon it. "The pleasure is all mine, Rasmi."

She laugh, "A gentleman, hm?"

Ryuu laughed along with her. "Hm, sorry, my friend seems to be calling me." he said when he saw Kirasha limp out of Kouri's house.

Rasmi felt jealousy bubble in the pit of her stomach. "Sir, I'd think it be best if you would stop flirting with women when you already have a girl." Rasmi said coldly, walking off to meet Titan on the porch of Daf and Missy's house.

Ryuu watched her, shocked as Kirasha came toward him. "Who was that?" she asked.

"A next door neighbor." he laughed, realizing that Rasmi misunderstood.

"Well, c'mon. Kouri said dinner's ready." she informed with a small blush.

Ryuu laughed again. "Ha-ha, we might need to stay longer." he said keeping his eye on Rasmi as she laughed at Balto and Fyurious. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

A week had passed since the warriors began staying in Daf and Missy's home. Balto, Fyurious, and Titan were observing the weather, ready to leave when the word was given.

"Hows it look, Titan?" Fyurious asked, hopeful that he could leave. Titan looked around, "Looks like its going to storm, but I think we can make it to the next town, or the entrance to Tir Na Nog, if we're lucky."

Balto suddenly stiffened. "We're being watched." he said out the corner of his mouth. Fyurious subtly searched around and saw a shadow make its way across the house.

"Stay here." he said as he pulled out his sword and made his way to the shadow.

"Oh, hello again." a voice Fyurious recognized to be Rasmi's, said sofly as she tended to the garden.

"I hope you're not stalking me, sir. I think your lady wouldn't appreciate it to much."

"Stalk you? Never," a deeper unrecognizable voice answered her, "and i have no lady. That I no of atleast." he chuckled.

Fyurious peeked to see a young man standing behind Rasmi, but sighed as he was unable to see the face because of the man's long silver hair.

He saw Rasmi sigh in relief, but she quickly hid it as the man crouched down beside her.

"The reason I'm here actually is to ask if you would like to accompany me to a nearby restaurant." he said simply, grabbing one of the rare flowers out her hand.

Fyurious stared coldly at the man as he saw him place the flower above her ear. Rasmi laughed and nodded, taking the mans hand as she stood up.

"Tomorrow then?" he asked, hopeful as she nodded again.

"Tomorrow."

* * *

Rasmi sighed blissfully as she walked into the door of Daf's home. "Your back, eh?" Fyu said, sitting down on the small couch.

Rasmi nodded happily, "It was wonderful, Fyu. He was soo romantic." Ras walked up the stairs packing her bags.

"Well, Princess Rasmi, its time to go. Can you get Balto and Pat for me?" Fyu asked heading up to his own room.

Rasmi nodded and had just barely walked out the door when she spotted Balto talking to a woman by the fence.

"Well, Balto, sorry to say but i have to go. Leaving tomorrow morning to head to a place not Far." the woman said, as she caught her eye on Rasmi eavesdropping.

Balto whined a bit before nodding and saying goodbye. "Who was that Balto?" Rasmi asked. "Oh, that was Kirasha. I was just talking to her a bit before we left."

Rasmi nodded and saw pat come to the front yard. "What about her?" she asked Balto. "what about who?" he asked back, curious to know.

"Never mind." she looked at pat and shook her head. Balto shrugged and walked inside grabbing his stuff. "Let's go."

Pat looked worriedly at the graveyard not far from the house, and sighed. He walked forward without a glance back.

The journey had been long and restless...stopping every few days at a nearby town for food and drinks, but sighed as the finally reached their destination.

"Are you sure this is where it is?" Rasmi asked looking and Titan.

"Yep, but it'll be tricky to get in." Pat looked around and studied the place before him. "Where are we anyway?"

"We're off the coast of Uladh, it's an unknown island. Found it last year in my travels. There's a door...hidden somewhere around here..." Titan said.

Pat nodded and started feeling around the wall for a handle or a crack in the old rock. "Hey guys! I think I found it!" Rasmi called from not too far.

She was waving one of her hands in the air as the other rested on the wall. Titan lead the way to her and studied the wall.

"Yep, I remember this door. It should lead us into Albey Dungeon."

Fyu looked around, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Titan led the way through the dark tunnel. "We should be close now."

Fyu looked around, searching for anything unusual.

"Be careful," Titan said, "We might run into some...strange Formors."

Pat and Balto looked at each other and nodded, taking out their swords. Rasmi hid behind Fyu, watching her step making sure she wouldn't trip.

"I see some light." she pointed out, looking from behind Fyu.

"Well guys, we're here..." Titan informed moving out the others way to view the barren land.

"I should have made you stay back, Princess Rasmi." Fyu sighed, eying the zombies and giant worms. Rasmi shook her head.

"I can help! I am a certified healer." She said.  
A scream suddenly filled their ears. "What the..." Balto trailed off, spotting a familiar figure looking at them.

"Pat...its...Kuri?!" Pat snapped his head to look at her.

"Kuriboh?!" Kuriboh shook her head in terror, as she ran to a small camp.

"SONG! THEIR HERE!" she yelled, as a figure walked out the camp, with her eyes wide.

"What are you doing here?!" she asked, horrified as they came closer.

"We've come to free you." Pat said bluntly, staring her down.

Song shook her head, "You need to leave...now!" Balto looked at her weirdly, "Why?"

Song looked back toward the dungeon, "No time to explain! Quick! RUN!! BEFORE SHE COMES OUT!"

Fyu and the rest just shook their head, "We're not leaving without you, or her," he said nodding toward Kuriboh, "You both coming back with us."

* * *

* * * * * * * * *

* * *

All of Emain had gathered around the square, waiting for Queen Infinity to speak.

"Good News to all of Emain! The cat thief has been capture! Thanks to this young lady." she said pointing to the girl behind her.

"Thank you...Your Highness." a smirk crossed the girls face as she watched them bring out the cat theif. Meiku glared at the girl.

"I can't believe you, Pika! Did you want the money this bad?" Pika laughed, "No, I just wanted you to know how it felt to be betrayed...cousin."

Pika turned to Infinity again, "I would like the cash reward, your highness." Infinity nodded and motioned for the guards.

"100k was the reward." she said as the guards dropped to gold bags in her hands. With the tip of her hat, she turned around and got on her horse.

"Another win for Bounty Hunter Pika." she whispered with a smirk, making her way out the palace without a glance. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Titan, who was standing toward the back watching the commotion, suddenly erupted into laughter. Everyone snapped their head to Titan.

"What?" Patkau asked, eyeing Titan suspiciously. Titan, though, only snapped her fingers. The wind began to pick up, circling all of the travelers. "What?" Patkau cried, "When did you learn this magic?!"

A twister of wind and debris flew around them, causing them to dodge and duck everything that came their way.

"Just who are you?!" Balto cried in frustration, knocking down everything in his way to get to Titan.

"Me? I…Am merely a writer…" The smirk on her face grew, as shock crossed the features of everyone.

Silentsong's eyes widened, "It's your fault I'm in here! You blamed me for all of this!" She unsheathed her sword and charged straight at Titan.

"AUUUUGGGHHHHHHH!!!!" She barely made it toward her, when she felt something pierce her stomach. "W-what?!" She looked down and saw blood, staining Titans dagger.

"I always knew your stupidity would be the death of you, I mean come on! Charging at the person who controls the outcome of your fates, not the best idea."

Patkau and Balto just stared in shock as Silentsong's limp body had fallen face first at Titans feet. The wind, which had died away, started up again, this time only circling Titan.

"If you can find me and kill me, everything will be back to normal, it would be as if you never went on this 'adventure' and she wouldn't be here, but I doubt you can do that."

The wind picked up speed more violently and as Titan gave one last kick to Silentsong's lifeless body, she disappeared with the wind.

Balto and Patkau quickly ran to the limp body and turned her over to her back.

"Song...? Song! C'mon we need to get you out of here." Balto said looking around for the entrance they found earlier.

Silentsong's eyes opened a crack before letting them fall from exhaustion, "For-forget about me, go after her!" she said in a raspy voice.

Patkau winced and shook his head while standing up. "Let's go Balto, there's nothing we can do here for now. When Titan is dead, we'll come back for her..."

He looked around and noticed that Kuriboh had disappeared. "She must've made a run for it..." he sighed and pulled out his claymore.

"C'mon Balto, Titan went this way. Did you put the tracker on her...? Like I asked?" Balto nodded his head and slowly stood up.

"Yea, it's on her." Patkau nodded and took out a small remote. A 'beep' sounded in one direction, letting them know that they were close.

Meanwhile, Titan laughed at their stupidity at trying to find her.

"They'll never do it." she whispered as she sat in a small hut, hidden by a wall of an illusion. From far away, she picked up the sound of a small 'beep' but ignored it.

That is, until it got closer that she remembered.

"Gotcha..."

* * *

The explosion wiped out half of Tir Na Nog.

As it turned out, Titan rigged his watch as a time bomb, and everyone caught in the explosion would be destroyed.

Our three warriors had the misfortune of being in the dangered area as the bomb went off, and the only known survivors were Fyurious and Rasmi.

Rasmi couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the explosion. Fyu, seeing her horrified look placed his hand to cover her eyes and led her out of Tir Na Nog.

* * *

* * * *

* * *

*5 Years Later*

Rasmi walked out the castle carrying a small bundle of blankets, making her way to the cloaked man on a thoroughbred horse.

"Welcome home. How was Math Dungeon?" she asked holding the bundle for the man to hold.

"It was great. Now that Akira is not on the throne anymore she has more time for her Paladin training." Ryu had unwrapped the bundle of blankets and smiled down at a sleeping baby.

"You must miss them...the three warriors..." he trailed off handing the baby back to Rasmi and tying up his horse.

"Of course," she said, "I had only known them a little, but I'd like to think of them as friends." Ryu smiled and took Rasmi's hand, walking into the house.

* * *

THE END

:D


End file.
